


I May Just Kill You Yet

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR)



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe (DH AU) D version [34]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Best Friends, Child Abuse, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Parent/Child Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can still hurt you long after they're dead.  Even kill you, if you let them.  Which inspired this terribly dark little one shot dealing with the DH AU past of Faramir's friend, Lord Dervorin of the Ringlo Vale. Please be warned, the events discussed in this short story are very dark, both horrific and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Just Kill You Yet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Normally I would just stick this ficlet under Tales of the Telcontars, but it references child sexual abuse and incest (a grandfather molesting his grandson). So I wanted to keep it out of Tales of the Telcontars, which doesn't deal with anything this dark. Dervorin appears in a number of DH AU stories, Sayyida appears in a couple of the chapters in "Takes of the Third Age in Twilight." 
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> "A real friend takes the hand of his friend in overwhelming worry and fire." - Afghan Proverb

"I may just kill you yet." Dervorin murmured, pacing almost frantically. His tone seemed absent, but it wasn't. It was more that he could barely get the words out of his throat. "That's what he told me, in my dream." 

"Mordor's fires, Dev." Faramir replied softly, "Have you talked to Saya about this?" 

Dervorin shook his head spastically, rubbing his hands through his hair. "Eru, no, Faramir. What am I supposed to tell her? That I can't bathe our little three year old son without having flashbacks of my evil old grandfather touching me? That I have trouble seeing his youthful innocence without remembering how I lost mine, and then losing my dinner? She's already dismissed three cooks since the summer, and is prowling around, suspecting everyone she doesn't know well of poisoning me." 

Faramir reached out slowly, making sure that his friend saw the gesture and would be comforted by it rather than further upset. Then Faramir gently took his oldest friend's hand, and bid, "Come. Sayyida will understand. She's your wife. You need to tell her." 

Dervorin shook his head again, "No. No. I don't want to give her nightmares. And I should be a better father. I should be better, after all this time." 

"No." A new voice interrupted from the doorway, and there stood Sayyida bint Esmail herself. Now the Lady of the Ringglo Vale. Dervorin's wife of four years, and his love of nearly forty. "No, Dev." She repeated, her tone soft although her dark eyes flashed with temper. "But you should know well enough, by now, to tell your wife." Sayyida shook her own head in disbelief, her dark, rippling curls moving with the motion in a way that had made many a man fall hopelessly in love with her. "Faramir may leave," Sayyida continued, stalking towards her husband, "For we have much to discuss." 

The Lord of the Ringlo Vale winced, but Faramir could tell that Dervorin already felt a bit better. Faramir clapped him on the back, and went to leave. 

"'Faithless is he who says farewell when the road darkens,'" Dervorin murmured softly, or at least he did until Sayyida backed him into a corner. As Faramir left that section of the old, rambling manor house at his best speed, he heard Sayyida's musical voice threaten behind him, "He will not kill you, my Devyango. We will not let him. And if you keep anything like this from me again, I will spank you until you are brighter bottomed than the shade of my dress, as soon as you feel better. I swear to your Valar that I will." 

Sayyida's gown that evening, Faramir noted to himself with a grin, was a particularly dark crimson. It wasn't really funny, nothing ever was when it came to what had happened to Dev as a child. But dealing with it as Dev's friend, Faramir had learned that it was either laugh or cry. And Dervorin never liked it when Faramir cried.


End file.
